


Why Don't They Grow

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting Dumb, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Brother-Sister Relationships, Claiming, Crack Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Getting Pregnant, Grinding, Helping out, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Just Sex, NSFW GIF, Naive, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean Winchester, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Makes Boobs Grow, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sibling Dean Winchester, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Random asshole, Reader-Insert, Riding, Sex, Sibling Incest, Siblings, Smut, Tumblr, Wincest - Freeform, cumming inside, small boobs, supernatural x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n is upset her boobs are so small, Dean might just have the solution





	Why Don't They Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly crack fic, it was just for fun and it's about incest so don't read if that makes you uncomfortable or squeamish.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“Hey sweetheart, why you crying?” Dean asked sitting next to you on the bed. You had been crying for a few hours now since the guy who tried to take you home said you had tiny boobs. You refused to sleep with him and he got angry and said who would want to sleep with someone with no boobs anyway. He didn’t know you would never go home with him because you had Dean, no one was better than he was, at least in your mind.

“Nothing, its stupid.” You say curling up away from him. He grabs you and lifts you up and over his legs so you're straddling him. You grab onto his shirt and bury yourself into his chest as he wraps his arms around you.

“Come on sweetheart, you can tell me anything”

“My boobs are small.” You say looking down and holding your chest. You miss the look in his eyes as he follows your hands and watches you grab yourself. He groans, causing you to look up at him, staring into his eyes with innocence. He always got the urge to pick you up and fuck you into the mattress when you looked at him like that.

“Why would you think such a thing, sweetheart? Trust me, baby, they are amazing!” Dean said starting to rub your back.

“This guy said it to me at the bar.” You say looking down at your lap. His hands still on your back as he clenches his jaw.

“That asshole said what? I’m going to kill him!” Dean yelled, moving to stand. He felt a deep jealousy and possessive feeling take over, he wanted to kill him for looking at you, you were his to look at and no one else’s. How dare some douchebag make you think badly of yourself. You were perfect in his eyes, the fact that you could think otherwise was beyond him.

“No Dean, please don’t go” You grab onto his shirt and look into his eyes begging him to stay. He stays where he is not wanting to upset you further, but he made a note to find him and kill him later.

“It doesn’t matter I just wish they were bigger.” You say squeezing your boobs as Dean starts grinding your hips onto his. Not even realizing he was doing it, you were so used to it. He needed to have you right now to prove you were his and no one else’s.

“I think you’re beautiful just the way you are, baby”

“You have to say that you’re my brother” you reply moving your arms around his neck and playing with his hair just how he likes.

“I’m not just saying it, they are. All of you is” he said moving his hands from your hips to graze across your nipples.

“Haha Dean stop that tickles!” you say batting his hands away and grinding a little harder on his lap.

“You know I can help you with your issue if you want sweetheart”

“Really, how?” you ask excitedly looking into his eyes

“Well there’s a special cream I could give you.” Dean said still moving over your nipples, making them rock hard. You knew what he meant, and the idea sent a thrill up your spine. “Are you sure you want this, it's risky?”

“I’m sure Dean, I’ll try anything!” You tell him, letting him know that you knew what he was talking about and were fully into the idea.

“Ok sweetheart, you have to follow my lead and do everything I say ok? It’s the only way we’ll get your boobs nice and big.”

“Ok big brother, I trust you” he moaned at the name and gave you a few pecks on the lips before starting to lick your lips, causing you to open up letting his tongue in. The kissing got dirty and messy real quick, distracting you so much you didn’t realize he took your nightie off until you felt something touching your lower lips. Moaning as he starts circling your clit, you ground yourself hard against him before he stops and lifts you off of him to take his clothes off. He sits back on the bed and you straddle him again, reaching down to slip his hard dick inside your wet core. You begin rocking against him moaning “Fuck me, big brother, fuck me hard!”

“That’s it, baby! You feel so good wrapped around my cock!” He moans leaning down and taking a nipple in his mouth. He sucks harder making you cum around him, barely feeling as he flips you onto your back and withdraws himself from inside you. He moves down and licks up your slit, making you scream still tender from your orgasm. Licking up and latching onto your clit, he sucks harder. He adds two fingers inside making you cum again screaming his name. Taking his mouth off of you and moving up your body until his dick is against your opening, he moves his dick sliding it against your wetness teasing you before inserting it inside again and pounding into you hard.

He doesn’t stop, just keeps pounding into you harder and harder trying to meet his end. Thinking of what you’d look like big and round, the perfect claim that you were his right inside you. The thought caused him to reach his end. Moaning he closes his eyes whispering “mine” as he sprays your walls.

Once he recovers, he flips onto his back, moving you with him. You stay attached to him laying on his chest, not removing him from inside you, making sure his cream stays inside.

“Do you think it worked Dean?” you ask eagerly as he cuddles you and plays with your boobs.

“Shouldn’t be long know sweetheart, soon enough they’ll be so big a nice treat will leak out of them. If not, we’ll keep trying until we get it right!”


End file.
